Jaded View: Chapter twenty-one
Chapter twenty-one “I think we should head back to camp,” Picklekit mewed, looking at the sun setting over the water. “You should, and Glaciernose will be coming back to find me soon too.” Bloodkit nodded, flicking his tail, “fine, see ya later Bloodkit!” Junglekit mewed, padding out of the clearing, “see you later!” Picklekit mewed, following Junglekit away. The two padded towards the river, “it really is drying up, look.” Junglekit stared down at the half empty river, “I hope it comes back soon,” Picklekit shivered, “and that you won’t go away again.” The two jumped over it, then parted ways, off to hunt once more. The smell of squirrel pierced Picklekit’s nose, making her stop and scent the area, nearby, a squirrel stood beside a tree root, nibbling on a nut. She quickly crouched, slowly sneaking to her target, then pounced onto it, her paws clamping down on it. She got up, picking up the prey in her mouth, then padded towards the stones that encased her home. As she came into view, a loud screech burst through the trees, shattering the empty silence of the dusk forest. She glanced up, trying to pick out any shapes above the trees, but all she could spot were some pink clouds, floating overhead. She shook herself off, then leapt at the rock wall, slowly climbing its hard surface, as she got up, a cool breeze ruffled her thick fur, dragging the scent of prey over above the camp. Then she jumped down, landing gently on her paws, near the prey pile, Scarpelt sat with a brown she, as she padded closer, she could hear what they were talking about, “these cats don’t know how to hunting anything but mice and birds, doubt they even know what a squirrel is.” Scarpelt muttered, “maybe you should be grateful there is prey, or would you rather get it yourself, since your so young and quick.” The she snapped, flicking her tail, “I think you’ve forgotten how to hunt in the first place Deerear!” Scarpelt spat, his spine-fur bristling, “a cat can’t forget how to hunt, like how they don’t forget how to climb.” The she croaked, picking up a bird, “be grateful you have food, and that you don’t have to kill your own fleas.” Deerear turned away, padding to a den near Tigerfang’s. As Picklekit came closer, the tom noticed her, “finally, someone hunted a squirrel.” He snatched the squirrel out of her jaw, then padded away. Picklekit padded over to the prey pile herself, picking out the plumpest mouse she could find, as she turned away, something hit her muzzle, she glanced up, noticing Moonlight. “Your gonna take that mouse for yourself huh? You think you deserve that? Making a cranky elderly get something they want? Yeah right, you don’t deserve that.” The she spat, glaring down at her, “I think I deserve it, since I am your rightful leader, someone you should look up at, someone you should listen to.” The she stepped closer, her breathe sharp and her eyes glistening, “give that mouse to me, or suffer to consequences.” Picklekit dropped the mouse, then ran as fast as she could to her den, not turning her head to see if the white and black she followed her. “What’s got you all scared?” Lilykit mewed through a mouthful of mouse, “I was trying to get a plump mouse, but then Moonlight appeared and was going to kill me over a mouse, a mouse!” Picklekit shook her head, “and I wanted some, I’m really hungry and I forgot to eat this morning.” She grumbled, her stomach growling, “you can have some of mine, I don’t too much.” Lilykit pushed her half-eaten mouse towards Picklekit, “thanks.” Picklekit quickly gulped down the mouse, then laid down near Lilykit, “where is mum?” “She’s doing some guard duty.” “Guard duty?” “It’s were, you know, you guard the camp. They put cats around the territory and camp, and they patrol the area until someone comes to do it for them.” Lilykit flicked her tail, “mums a duel warrior, she’s trained to hunt and fight. And that’s what I want to be.” The she mewed, smiling warmly, “so what am I training to be?” “A hunter, you guys just hunt.” The white she flicked her tail, then gulped down what she was eating, “we’ll probably go to bed before mum gets back, since she left before you came back.” The she sounded extremely calm, her green eyes filled with something, “why don’t we go to bed, early training becomes the warrior first.” Lilykit mewed, placing her head between her paws, “okay,” Picklekit lowered her head, wrapping her tail around her paws, she gazed at the dusk sky, which was slowly shifting to the black and starry night sky. Around camp, cats started to go into their dens, as the dusk light faded. She slowly drifted off to sleep, her mouth covered by her tail to stop herself from snoring. Next Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter twenty-two Previous Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter twenty Category:Jaded View